


Interim

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Interim

* * *

**INTERIM**

* * *

The cold rain tickled her nose with the midst of fog surrounding her. 

Sam raised her hand forward and felt the soft drops land. Then she clenched a fist and hit her chest.

 ** _THUMP._** "Stop it." **_THUMP._** "Stop it." **_THUMP._**

" _STOP IT!_ " she screamed. 

Breathing uncontrollably, she knelt down and placed a bundle of hair in her hands. 

"It hurts..."

Hermione Granger, 'The Girl Who Knew'.

Sam had been friends with her since first year.

The memory was vague, yet she still remembered the first words Hermione had said.

_"I'm Hermione Granger!"_

It was yet, only three words that started it all.

Sam and Hermione were always glued to the hip with each other, never leaving ones side. Which was why it hurt for Sam when she came to the realization that Hermione was not hers and hers alone anymore.

No, because a certain red head became her knight in shining armor.

So when she saw the pair together

Fingers intertwined

Smiles plastered on their faces

Sam's whole world broke down.

"Just leave me alone..." she said to no one in particular. 

She grimaced at the image of their red grinning faces when Harry congratulated them. But she absolutely hated herself for doing the same too.

Choking out one last sob before wiping her eyes and heading back to the castle, she hid those feelings away but not completely gone.

Because as much as she despised it, she still had that spark of hope in her heart that Hermione would have a change of mind and run back into her arms.

After all Sam was

The Girl Who Waited.

* * *


End file.
